the_world_of_naephemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ushos
'''Ushos, '''otherwise known as '''the Ushos Jungle, '''is a large region mostly made up of tropical forests. Warm and humid, Ushos is home to teeming flora and fauna, which can often lead to some interesting wildlife. Description Ushos is, like any tropical jungle, alive with life and wonder. Thick trees and long, winding rivers dominate the region. There are very few mountains, with the only known ones presenting themselves farther south towards the borders of Testa and Tuplium. The biodiversity in Ushos can be felt heavily simply just walking around, with the thousands of different species of birds and frogs hopping and milling about. Strange plants grow and blossom on the forest floor, and dense rains will fall almost all the time. The strange, thick, and mystified feel of Ushos has led to many odd things being established there, from statues no one knows the purpose of to terrifying cults. Even so, Ushos is also a place brimming with life and wonder. The biggest and greatest rivers in all of Naephemon cut through its earth and the largest and mightiest trees in the world spring from Ushos's ground. The plants and animals needed to make powerful spells and remedies are often found deep within its forests, and thus has given birth to many organizations bent on protecting and controlling the powerful herbs and substances found in Ushos. Most things in Ushos are brightly colored, from the flowers to the leaves to even the animals. Due to the separated nature of Ushos from the rest of the world, many tribes there have yet to evolve to fit the outside world, and thus many tribes in Ushos are seen as 'backward' or 'uncivilized.' This has left a few parts of Ushos open to colonization from Estiwan, but for the most part, the forest knows how to take care of itself thanks to the many defends and religious groups that lurk among its trees. Depending on the level of trees or growth where one is, there will be parts of Ushos that are bright and sunny, and other parts that are dark and teeming with unknown creatures. These light parts are often called 'lumens,' while the dark parts are called 'tenebrae.' Most adventurers will tend to try and stay in the lumen regions, and those who find themselves in a tenebrae region will often find it smart to leave as quickly as possible. Strange, dark things lurk in the tenebrae regions of Ushos, where no light has yet to penetrate. Those who find themselves there will find themselves often awed by the beauty, but at the same time, endangered by the things that call tenebrae regions their home. Whatever the case, Ushos is a forest marked by magic and mystery, often attracting the most dedicated adventurers. Locations Civilizations * Pantmawr Religious * The Eshelion Inhabitants Beasts * Apes * Baboons * Constrictor Snakes * Flying Snakes * Giant Frogs * Giant Lizards * Giant Spiders * Poisonous Snakes * Panthers * Stirges * Tigers * Tiger Lillies Dragons * Faerie Dragons * Green Dragons Humanoids * Gnolls * Goblins * Grung * Lizardfolk * Meazels * Tabaxi * Wild Elves * Yako Kitsune * Yuan-Ti Monstrosities * Ankhegs * Displacer Beasts * Gricks * Nagas Plants * Awakened Shrubs * Awakened Trees * Shambling Mounds * Thornies